


slowly as a raindrop down your window pane

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [38]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: One day she just gives up on Mom ever getting better.





	slowly as a raindrop down your window pane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



One day she just gives up on Mom ever getting better. The acceptance slides over her like a grey cloud, and Penny builds whatever shelter she can under its cold shadow.

And then the bus line opens back up. And then Mom doesn’t drink in the mornings for the job’s sake and doesn’t drink in the evenings to avoid hangovers.

Penny cries in relief sometimes, unsure of her luck. Grateful at random, until one day Emily gushes about how she just _mentioned_ how much she missed Sandy to her new friend, and _just look what happened_ , and the penny drops.


End file.
